Comfort and Joy
"Comfort and Joy" is the forty-seventh episode of . It is the only stand-alone (i.e., half-hour) episode in the series. It originally aired on December 6, 2003. Plot The Justice League works together to assemble a machine that will prevent two planets from colliding. Their mission is a success, and the League looks forward to the Christmas season – except perhaps J'onn J'onzz and Hawkgirl, who are unfamiliar with Earth's holidays. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl Green Lantern, noticing the beauty of the snow-covered planet, decides to stay behind. He tries to show Hawkgirl the fun of playing in the snow, and they get into a furious snowball fight. She responds by showing him her idea of a celebration: taking him to a rough bar on an outlying alien moon. They raise a glass together, then Hawkgirl touches off a massive bar fight. Flash Flash makes his annual visit to the Central City orphanage, to ask the kids what they want for Christmas. They eagerly show him a commercial for a toy, “D.J. Rubber Ducky” but Flash finds all the stores sold out. He runs directly to Japan, and manages to get the last one from the factory. Returning to Central City, he is distracted by Ultra-Humanite, on a destructive rampage through a modern art museum. In the ensuing fight, the toy is destroyed, and Flash is devastated. Touched, Humanite calls a truce and agrees to fix the toy and surrender himself. He accompanies Flash to the orphanage. Flash is surprised to find that Humanite has modified the toy, which previously spoke in rap lyrics and made flatulent noises, to give a musically-accompanied narration of The Nutcracker ballet. Superman and J'onn Clark Kent insists that J'onn accompany him home for the holidays. His parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, welcome J'onn, but he still feels slightly uncomfortable. He takes a walk on the streets of Smallville on Christmas Eve, impressed by the cheerful friendliness of the passers-by. Telepathically hearing a little girl question the existence of Santa Claus, J'onn flies up and lands on her roof, reaching down the chimney to eat the cookies she left out. His final stop is a church where inside people are singing carols. Conclusion Humanite returns to jail, where Flash thanks him, and gives him an aluminum Christmas tree, which Humanite finds surprisingly touching. In the bar, where John is passed out after the fight, Hawkgirl kisses him on the cheek and wishes him a Merry Christmas. Clark awakes on Christmas Day, and listens with his parents as J'onn, who has reverted to his normal Martian form, sings a hauntingly beautiful song in his native language. Continuity *This is the first of three instances that J'onn appears in a form resembling his classic comic book alter ego, Detective John Jones. He also assumes this appearance in "Starcrossed" and , "To Another Shore". Background Information Trivia *Batman and Wonder Woman do not appear, but Superman remarks that Batman chose to spend the holiday doing monitor duty in the Watchtower. *The episode pays tribute to J'onn's fondness for Oreo cookies, well-established in the comics. *Hawkgirl's welcome to the alien bar is reminiscent of the traditional greeting for Norm Peterson on the television series Cheers. *The carol being sung in the church when J'onn arrives is "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear" *The Ducky doll begins its narration accompanied by the well-known "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy" from Pyotr Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker. *When Clark asks where Kara is, Martha says she is skiing with Barbara. Cast Quotes Category:Justice League episodes Category:Christmas episodes